James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 8
Here is part eight of James Graham's first movie spoof of Scrappy Doo. Cast *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Dumbo *Atomic Betty as Mrs. Jumbo *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Ripto (from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) as The Ringmaster *Tooty (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Giddy (Female Elephant 1) *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Prissy (Female Elephant 2) *Petunia (from Happy Tree Friends) as Catty (Female Elephant 3) *Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) as Matriach (Female Elephant 4) *Gloria (from Madagascar) as Female Elephant 5 *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Female Elephant 6 *Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Female Elephant 7 *Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) as Female Elephant 8 *Misty (from Pokemon) as Female Elephant 9 *Daphne Blake (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Female Elephant 10 *Nicole Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Female Elephant 11 *Pingu's Mom (from Pingu) as Female Elephant 12 *Maid Marian (from Robin Hood) as Female Elephant 13 *Duchess (from The Aristocats) Female Elephant 14 *Top Cat as Jim Crow *Ratty (from The Wind in the Willows) Preacher Crow *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Glasses Crow *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as Straw Hat Crow *Barney (from The Simpsons) as Fat Crow Transcript *(inside a cage, next to a sign saying 'Danger. Keep out. Mad elephant.', Betty stays all alone in her swimsuit, swimcap, and goggles, but feels very scared and very worried. On the other side of the circus tent, Scrappy sits all alone in the circus, and feels very sad and very frightened) *Petunia: Darling, it was so funny. *Tooty: Oh, my dear, can you bear it? When she doused Gaston, I just thought I'd die! *Kitty Katswell: Well, personally, I think she went a bit too far. *Mrs. Potato Head: After all, one mustn't forget one is a lady. *Dexter's Mom: Oh, you're right, dear. yes. *Daphne Blake: Oh, well I suppose that's mother love. *Nicole Watterson: But it's certainly no excuse for what she did. *Misty: Mother love might cover a multitude of sins. *Pinkie Pie: It's true, my dear, and she has such a streak in... *Bernard: A guy can't eat in peace. (a mouse named Bernard, on hearing this, comes out, sits down, drinks his water, and eats his All Stars meal with some Small Popcorn Chicken, Regular Fries, Streetwise BBQ, and Flamin Wrap) *Gloria: Yes, but mother love does... *Bernard: (looks at the females while eating his food) Gab, gab, gab. Always gossipin'. *Maid Marian: Girls, girls, listen. Have I got a trunk full of dirt? *Pingu's Mom: Well, darling, tell us all. *Nicole Watterson: Go on, go on. Well, I heard today that they have put her in solitary confinement. *Mrs. Potato Head: No! *Lois Griffin: You don't mean it! *Misty: Oh, how awful for her. *Dexter's Mom: Well, I must say, I-I don't blame her for anything. *Pingu's Mom: You're absolutely right. It's all the fault of that little F-R-E-A-K! *Daphne Blake: Yes, him with those ears that only a mother could love! *Bernard: What's the matter with his ears? I don't see nothing wrong with them. I think they're cute. *Mrs. Potato Head: Ladies, ladies! It's no laughing matter at all. *Pinkie Pie: Oh, oh, she's right, girls. *Mrs. Potato Head: Don't forget that we princesses have always walked with dignity. His disgrace is our own shame. *Nicole Watterson: Yes, that's true. That's very true. *Dexter's Mom: Oh, indeed it is. *Misty: Well, frankly, I wouldn't eat at the same bale of hay with him. *Duchess: No, right. *Lois Griffin: Me either, dearie. (Scrappy, on hearing this, moves forward) *Gloria: I should say. *Pinkie Pie: That's just how I feel about it. *Maid Marian: Here he comes now. *Mrs. Potato Head: Hmm, pretend you don't see him. (the girls obey and all turn around and pretend not to see poor Scrappy, who sadly walks away) *Bernard: (sees poor sad Scrappy Doo walking into the tent) How do you like that? Giving him the cold shoulder. Poor little guy. Now he is gone without a friend in the world. Nobody to turn to. Oh, I'll do something about this. (finishes his meal and drink, but bravely gets up, and walks forward to stand up to the females) *Mrs. Potato Head: A mouse! (the girls scream together and flee in fright from Bernard, who blows a raspberry at them) *Bernard: So you like to pick on little guys, huh? Well, why don't you pick on me? (all the girls gulp and let out some frightened grins) A proud race. Overstuffed hay bags! (walks away grumpily after Kitty lets out a frightened laugh) BOO! (the females scream again as Bernard walks onward to find Scrappy Doo) Still afraid of a mouse? Ho-ho boy. Wait until I tell the little guy! Where is he? Oh. Hey, Scrappy, you can come out now. (Scrappy Hides) Golly. Maybe I scared him, too. Look, Bernard, I'm your friend. Come on out, won't ya? (Scrappy Shakes his Head "No") You're not really afraid of little me, are ya? (Scrappy Nods his Head "Yes") Ya are? Must have overdid in there. Don't know my own strength sometimes. (Takes a carrot from his Hat) Skippy, look what I got for you. (Scrappy Sniffing) Uh-uh-uh-uh. You gotta come out first. (Scrappy Grabs the Biscuit from Gumball's Hand and Eats it) Too bad you don't trust me, 'cause I thought you and me-- we might get your mother outta the clink. But I guess you wouldn't be interested. Farewell, Scrappy. (Whistles "In The Wiggles World") (Scrappy Stops Him) Ahem. Well, that's more like it. Well, Scrappy, (Clears Throat) maybe you and I had better have a little heart-to-heart talk. *Scrappy Doo: Why? *Bernard: Well, you wanna get your mother back, don't ya? *Scrappy Doo: Uh-huh. *Bernard: All right. You know, your ma ain't crazy. She's just brokenhearted. It ain't nobody's fault you got them big ears. (Scrappy Hides his Ears) Uh-oh. Boy. I stepped into that time. Aw, gee, Skippy, I think your ears are beautiful. *Scrappy: Really? *Bernard: Sure! As a matter of fact, I think they're very decorative. You know, lots of people with big ears are famous. Oh-ho, boy, all we gotta do is build an act--make you a star--a headliner! Skippy, the Great! (Echoes) (Fanfare) *Bernard: Uh-oh. The Great what? (Low Fanfare) *Bernard: You know, Skippy, we gotta get an idea. Not just any idea, something collosal, like, uh-- *Ripto: Have I got an idea! What an idea! *Bernard: Huh. He never had an idea in his life. *Ripto: Just visualize. One elephant climbs up on top of another elephant, until finally all 17 elephants have constructed an enormous pyramid of pachyderms. I step out, I blow the whistle, the trumpets are trumpeting, *Bernard: Yeah! *Ripto: and now comes the climax! *Goofy Goof: Yeah? What is the climax? *Ripto: Hmm. I don't know. *Bernard: I knew he never had nothin'. *Ripto: Well, maybe it comes to me in a vision, while I dream. Good night, Georges. *Goofy Goof: Good night, boss. *Bernard: Climax? (gets an idea) Climax! Scrappy, you're a climax. I'll be back in a minute, I'm gonna take care of your future. (Bernard heads off into the circus tent to see Ripto) I am the voice of your subconcious mind, your inspiration. Now, concentrate. Remember? Your pyramid of princesses are standing in the ring, waiting for a climax. *Ripto: Climax. *Bernard: You are now getting that climax! *Ripto: Climax. *Bernard: How's the reception? Comin' through okay? Good! Suddenly, from the sidelines, comes your climax. *Ripto: Climax. *Bernard: Gallopin' across the arena. *Ripto: Arena. *Bernard: He jumps from a springboard... to a platform. At the very pinncacle of your pyramind, he waves a flag... for a glorious finish. *Ripto: Finish. *Bernard: And who is your climax? The little dog with the big ears! The world's mightiest midget mastodon! Scrappy! *Ripto: Scrappy? *Bernard: Scrappy. *Ripto: Scrappy? *Bernard: Scrappy. *Ripto: Scrappy? I got it. I got it! Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs